I Should Hope So
by lazybum89
Summary: The Doctor goes on a small adventure with Amy, Rory, River, Dean, Sam and Castiel. This is the result.


Disclaimer: I do not own either Supernatural or Doctor Who. They belong to their respective owners – those lucky bastards.

A/N: I apologize for nothing.

Background: For Supernatural - Probably around season six, after Sam got his soul back but before they become really suspicious of Castiel. For Doctor Who - Late season six or early season seven. It doesn't really matter one way or the other but just so you know.

* * *

_I Should Hope So_

"Wow, the TARDIS hasn't been this full in… I don't even know how long," said the Doctor as he looked at Amy, Rory, River, Dean and Sam Winchester and their Angel friend, Castiel, standing around the console as he moved around it as he landed.

Amy and River smiled at each other at the fond look on the Doctor's face while Rory, Dean and Sam looked uncomfortable as it seemed like the Doctor was heading towards a "chick flick" moment.

Castiel tilted his head slightly and said, "I don't understand. How can it be exponentially larger on the inside? You are not an Angel."

"Or bigger as they used to say," said the Doctor.

"I don't understand," said Castiel as he stared at the Doctor intensely.

The Doctor opened his mouth to explain but Dean cut in and said, "I'll explain it to you later, Cas."

Castiel turned his stare towards Dean before he nodded once in agreement.

Problem expertly solved by Dean, the Doctor said, "Let's go explore."

The others started to walk towards the door while Castiel went to fly away but he frowned, realizing he couldn't, before he too started towards the door.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look but didn't say anything.

"Leave your weapons behind, Winchesters," said the Doctor without turning around. "And I mean all of them older Winchester."

Dean and Sam, again, exchanged a look which ended with Sam _giving_ Dean a look and Dean rolling his eyes before they both removed all of their weapons from their person.

River raised her eyebrows as she saw some of the weapons being removed and asked, "Where did you put _that_ one and still managed to walk comfortably?"

Dean, Sam and everyone else looked at River before looking at the weapon that she had her eyes on. Everyone's eyes went to the Winchester brothers waiting for an answer in silence, except for Dean, who looked at his brother in surprise and asked, "You brought _that_?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and said, "Yes, Dean. You never know when you might need to use it. Better safe than sorry. Remember the Daevas?"

Dean thought about it for a second before making a noise in agreement and saying, "True."

"But where did you _put_ it?" asked Amy, looking Sam up and down. Rory made a noise reminding Amy of his presence, which she ignored in favor of getting her answer.

Sam looked confused as if he didn't understand the question being asked and said, "I thought we were exploring?"

Dean snorted at the redirect, which he turned into a sort of cross between a sneeze and a cough at his brother's glare.

There was silence from everyone else, except from Castiel who was watching the proceedings curiously, before the Doctor said, "Right you are, younger Winchester. The adventures are outside those doors!"

"Don't keep us waiting then, Sweetie," said River, walking casually over to the Doctor and brushing his shoulder.

"Are they flirting? Is our daughter and the Doctor flirting with each other?" Rory asked Amy. Amy just patted Rory's arm though she too looked slightly disturbed at what was happening.

Everyone walked out the door of the TARDIS and started taking in the sites, making comments as they went along. Everything was going smoothly, which happened rarely when a Winchester and River Song was involved, until suddenly it wasn't and everyone was running.

"Damn it, Doctor! Next time, we go to visit a planet in the future, make sure it's okay in that planet's history or whatever for men to wear jeans!" yelled Dean as he ran.

"I agree!" said Rory as he ducked the advance weapons fire aimed at his head.

"It wouldn't hurt, Sweetie," said River as she calmly withdrew her weapon. "You could avoid starting wars this way."

The Doctor ignored them, used to this as it was usually Amy shouting things like this at him, and he said, "Up ahead! In there!" He ducked inside a building and everyone followed.

Once everyone was through the door, the Doctor shut the door while pulling out his sonic screwdriver and aiming it at the door before realizing it was made of wood. He made a face.

"What's the matter?" asked Sam and Rory, together, worriedly as they could hear the people outside getting closer to their hiding spots while Dean turned his attention to them and Amy and River let out groans. Castiel just tilted his head slightly.

"It doesn't do wood!" said the Doctor as he continued to try different settings anyway on his sonic screwdriver as if he might get a surprise.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Dean couldn't help himself and said, "I should hope so."

Sam rolled his eyes in an automatic reaction and said, "Really? Now? Get your head out of the gutter!"

Castiel tilted his head slightly and said, "I don't understand that reference."

River grinned and said, "Oh, I like him, Doctor. Where did you find him?"

The Doctor frowned at Dean first before he turned to River and deadpanned, "In a motel in America."

"I must visit America more often," answered River.

Dean smirked in response while Sam elbowed him in exasperation before moving away from him.

"Oi! Can we focus?" asked Amy.

"I really don't want to die again," agreed Rory while he nodded his head.

"Right you are Rory the Roman," said the Doctor. He looked towards everyone in the room and then asked, realizing they were suddenly a member short, "Wait! Where's the Angel?"

"His name is Castiel," said Dean with a slight growl in his voice but he, too, started looking around. "Freakin' angels. Cas!"

Castiel appeared suddenly behind him, grabbed his shoulder and Amy's shoulder as they were standing beside each other and disappeared again.

"Oi!" said Amy when they reappeared in front of the TARDIS. "A little warning never hurt anybody."

Castiel didn't answer but disappeared.

"Freakin' angels," Dean mumbled under his breath again. "You should open the doors and get inside. There's a reason why he only brought us this far and we're still not safe yet."

Amy nodded, realizing Dean had a point, and opened the doors just as Castiel reappeared with Rory and Sam.

"What?" said Rory, looking around at his change in environment.

"Get inside," said Dean as Castiel disappeared for a third time without a word.

"What about you?" asked Amy as she stood in the doorway as Rory walked inside the TARDIS hesitantly and stood behind her, watching them over her shoulder.

"We have to make sure everyone makes it inside," said Sam, standing beside his brother in front of the TARDIS.

Amy didn't have a chance to respond to that because Castiel reappeared with the Doctor and River, staggering a little. Dean moved forward to grip Castiel, as did Sam, just as the Doctor and River moved to go inside the TARDIS.

"More walking less talking," called the Doctor backed to Dean, Sam and Castiel as he and River entered the TARDIS.

"I'm gonna kill him," Dean said to Sam as they started to make their way back to the TARDIS with Castiel between them.

"Dean," said Sam.

"Sam," said Dean.

"Is that a reference or are you actually going to kill the man known as the Doctor?" asked Castiel.

"Shut up, Cas," said Dean, sounding irritable.

"Dean," said Sam.

Dean blew out an exasperated breath but he said no more on the subject. Instead, he looked towards Castiel and said, trying not to show his concern, "You all right, Cas?"

"I am essentially cut off from Heaven being this far in the future and being on another planet. It has a different feel here," responded Castiel.

"But are you all right?" asked Dean as the three of them entered the TARDIS, River closing the door behind them.

"I should be fine once we get back to present time on Earth."

"Should?" asked Sam as he and Dean helped Castiel sit on the jump seat beside the Ponds, with Rory standing up so Castiel would be more comfortable – though comfort was not of importance for an Angel, however, Castiel let them do it as it seemed to make them feel better.

"Nothing is ever certain," responded Castiel.

"I should hope so," responded the Doctor as he sent them back to the present time for the Winchesters and Castiel, having overheard their conversation. "Where would be the fun in anything if everything was certain?"


End file.
